Silence
by mei lynn 64
Summary: The first time I saw him, he was making odd hand movements. So I asked my mom and she said he was deaf or mute. So, I took sign language classes and learned to talk to him. AkuRoku. AU


The first time that I saw him was in the fifth grade, which was the first time that I decided to take that class.

He was talking to a blond haired girl and smiling. The odd thing about his "talking" was that it was with his hands. I did not know what he was doing until I asked my mom.

"Mama, what's that boy doing?" I asked her as I tugged on her skirt.

Mama looked up and tucked some of her red hair behind her ear. "Oh." She smiled softly and looked down at me. "He's talking, Axel, to that girl."

"No he's not, Mama. He's not saying anything." I protested.

"But he's using sign language. It's for people who are deaf and or mute, I think. But he is either one of those things or that girl is."

I blinked and watched the boy and girl some more as my mama went back to looking at fruit for a fruit salad.

It was then that I wanted to talk to him, desperately. I wanted to get to know him but I had no idea how to go up to him and say: "Hey. My name's Axel. I want to get to know you so I just came up to talk with you."

So that's why I signed up for sign language classes at the community center a few blocks from my school and house. My dad didn't understand but said nothing. My mama figured it had something to do with that boy but said nothing to my dad. She was just happy that I had something productive to do after school instead of hanging out with my friend Saix.

It was not long before I figured out that Saix was not a real friend of mine because I told him about the boy and told him that I was taking sign language classes so that I could talk to him.

"What do you want to go and do a thing like that for? He's just a puppet if he can't talk." He said as he looked down at the ground from the tree branch that he was on.

I shook my head. "No he's not, Saix. Why do you say that he's a puppet?"

"Puppets can't talk or hear. They aren't worth anything besides to get what you want. Like that new girl, Xion, she's a puppet too." Saix said.

I sighed and walked off, not fully knowing what he meant but I also did not want to know.

The very next time that I saw him was in the halls of high school. I had gotten through my first three years of sign language classes easily, but the next year was a little more difficult. I do not know how to explain it.

Anyways, he wasn't "talking" with that blond haired girl like he was last time, but to some girl with short black hair that kind of reminded me of the way my cousin used to look when she was dating some boy with spiky brown hair.

He was smiling and asking her how her day of high school was.

_"My day is going good. How is your day?"_She "asked" him.

_"My day is pretty good. I have homework in my math class. Do you want to hang out after school today?"_He "asked" back.

She shook her head. _"Sorry. I have to finish my report for English. Maybe tomorrow?"_

He nodded and smiled as they walked off.

I didn't see him anymore that year.

I hope he's okay.

Maybe he moved? I hope not because I spent from fifth grade to tenth grade learning sign language for nothing. Well, not for nothing because I got to meet a really cool guy named Zexion.

He's dating some guy named Demyx. Zexion uses sign language, which Demyx hates because he cannot hear Zexion's voice.

So, I lost a friend because of sign language and I made two new friends because of it. Not a bad trade if you ask me, right?

I looked behind me as I felt Zexion tapping my shoulder, this is his first year being in a public high school.

_"Did you understand last night's homework?"_He asked me as he pulled out a sheet of paper.

I looked the sheet of paper over before I reached into my bag and pulled out mine. _"Yeah. What did you not understand, Zex?"_

_"I didn't understand the second one."_

_"Oh. That's just asking you what you think the character's thoughts were on his neighbor's animal fights at midnight. You needed to use the details from those paragraphs that Mrs. Miller gave to us."_

_"Thanks, Axel. I don't know what I'd do without you around. Well, I think Roxas would help me out."_

I tilted my head to the side at the mention of that name. Why is that so familiar? _"Who is Roxas, __Zexion?"_

Zexion looked around the room and pointed to a blond haired boy that was entering the room. I looked up and blinked rapidly.

So, that's the boy that I wanted to talk to. Roxas….

Roxas sat down behind Zexion and smiled. Zexion turned around and started talking with Roxas about something.

Roxas looked up at me and smiled and waved.

Dumbstruck, I waved back slightly.

Zexion turned back around and pointed to Roxas. "_Axel, this is Roxas. He is my friend's cousin. Roxas, this is my friend Axel. He has been helping me out with the homework and class work in my classes."_

_"Nice to meet you Axel."_

Roxas signed to me, his hands moving quickly.

"Uh…. Ni-Nice…Shit." I stumbled and said before I realized that he might not know what I was saying. _"Nice to meet you too, Roxas."_

Roxas was laughing and opened his mouth, as if to say something, when the teacher came into the room.

Forty-five minutes of English class and the promise to go home would drain anybody.

Zexion packed his things up and, with a wave, left with Demyx.

I looked up when I saw a pair of shoes in front of my backpack and saw Roxas staring down at me.

He smiled. _"Hey. Want to go do something?"_He asked.

_"Sure."_I nodded and zipped my bag and followed him out of the door.

We walked in complete silence towards the ice cream shop.

_"So, are you deaf or mute?"_Roxas finally asked as he waited in the line.

_"Neither."_

_"Why did you learn sign language?"_

_"Just because I thought it would come in handy?"_  
><em><br>"Has it?"_

_"Well, I'm talking with you and Zexion, right?"_

His grin grew wide and he nodded. _"True."_

I ordered us ice cream and he paid, though I secretly paid him back.

It's been three years since then. Roxas and I are still friends.

Roxas is in college to be a sign language teacher while I'm working in one of Twilight Town's restaurants.

As of right now, thought, we are sitting on the clock town watching the sunset and eating Sea Salt ice cream.

Roxas taps me on the shoulder and I look over. _"Hey."  
><em>  
>I smile softly. <em>"Hey."<em>

_"I…. I really like you. I understand if you don't like me like that though."_

Roxas signed out with a blush.

I blushed slightly and smiled. "I like you too, Roxas."

"That's good, Axel." Roxas said.

I blink rapidly, about to say something, when I feel Roxas press his lips to mine.

Roxas pulls away and smirks. "What? You never asked if I was mute or deaf."

"Well then. I learned sign language to talk to you for no reason."

"Zexion would be mad at you if he knew you said that." Roxas said as he winked.

We laughed for a second before I shook my head. "Nah. I know it was for nothing. I'm glad I took it, really."

"Why did you take it?"

"So that I could talk to you. I thought that you were mute or deaf because the first time that I saw you, you were talking to some blond haired girl."

"Oh. That's my cousin Naminé. Naminé is mute and deaf. She lost her hearing when she was just a baby and she's never been able to talk." Roxas said.

I leaned over and kisses his cheek. Lacing our fingers together, I said; "Well, I'm glad that I saw you talking with Naminé. I would have never gotten to take those classes and I would have never been able to get to know you."

**_}{~*}{~*_**

So, yeah. I had this... THING sitting on my USB, waisting space. I didn't want to delete it because I do like it. And now I finally post it. Don't remember when I started/finished it. Get over it. XD Sorry. But, yeah. -sighs- Anyways, I don't own anything other wise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

I hope you enjoyed it. It's not my best, but it's not my worst. I might go back and delete this later on so that I can re-do this. I dunno. Leave a review... Or not. I'm not going to throw out my time in replying to flames because I don't feel that I should lower myself to that point. If you have nothing better to do with your time aside to flame writers for trying to write and you don't like it, then BACK OFF BITCH. I understand you flaming them if they stole another writers work. Butif it was an accident, CALMLY TELL THEM THAT THEY STOLE HARD WORK AND THEY SHOULD REMOVE IT. DON'T sit there and bitch at them... o.o Imma go now because I don't like getting into debates like this. XD


End file.
